Crazy Love
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: Sequel to Project NaLu


**Crazy Love**

 **Chapter 1-Rivalry**

" **Good morning everyone, we're back!" Lucy waved at her friends in the guild.**

" **So how did the mission go?" Mira asked.**

" **It was fun and as usual Natsu beat the guy and the council put the guy in jail." Lucy smiled.**

" **So you guys really dating?"**

" **Of course!"**

" **That's good…you know I planned out the whole thing up so you could be together?"**

" **You're kidding!"**

" **It's true! The guild helped out too! See we took pictures of you guys…well…Wendy took them up there." Mira pointed above the request board.**

" **I am going to kill Wendy once she comes here! Lucy thought.**

 ***WITH GRAY AND JUVIA***

" **G-Gray-Sama…do you want to go on a mission together…?" Juvia stuttered.**

" **Oh Juvia…sorry I have to go on a mission with Team Natsu. Natsu and Lucy just came back and we wanted to go on another mission together."**

" **Are you going with Lucy and Erza…?"**

" **Yeah…"**

" **Juvia is so unlucky…her love rival and Erza together with Gray-sama…" Juvia thought.**

" **Well see ya Juvia, nice talking with you!" Gray waved and left.**

" **G-Gray-sama…" Juvia wept.**

 ***WITH GRAY AND NATSU***

" **So ready to go?" Gray asked.**

" **What?"**

" **The mission…"**

" **Oh that, we're not going."**

" **Why?"**

" **We just got back, I don't want another one…"**

" **So you going to have a day off?"**

" **Two day offs then mission time!"**

" **Ok…"**

" **What do I do for two days…?" Gray thought.**

" **Who are you?" Wakaba looked at a girl with shoulder-length straight black hair with a ponytail.**

 **The girl looked at Wakaba.**

" **Mari, my name is Mari…"**

" **Hello, do you want to join the guild?" Master asked.**

" **Yes please!" she answered.**

" **And where would your mark be?" Mira asked.**

" **On my neck please."**

 **Mira stuck a gold colour Fairy Tail mark on her neck and bubbles flew out once she stamped it.**

" **Thank you!" Mari smiled.**

" **Your welcome! Welcome to the guild, you have a nice kimono by the way!"**

" **Thanks!" Mari looked around the guild. She spotted something and started blushing…**

" **G-Gray-sama…" She took a step closer to him.**

" **H-hi…" she stuttered.**

" **Huh?" Gray looked at the black haired girl.**

" **Oh hi, what's your name?" he asked.**

" **Oh god he asked me his name…" she thought.**

" **Ah…my name is Mari…"**

" **Mari…that's a nice name!" he smiled.**

" **T-thank you…" Mari stuttered.**

" **Do you want me to show you around the guild and Magnolia?"**

" **That would be an honour thank you!"**

" **Ok let's go!" Gray grabbed Mari's hand and started showing her around the guild, the request board, the photos of Natsu and Lucy, Magnolia, Lucy's apartment, Lucy's old house and introducing her to the guild members.**

" **Wow, there is so much to do and see!" she complimented.**

" **Yeah, we are always busy with missions…so what magic do you do?"**

" **Magic?"**

" **Yeah magic like I use ice magic see?" Gray made an ice flower out of ice.**

" **Wow pretty!"**

" **I use bubble magic see?" Mari created a bubble in her hand.**

" **They have different effects once you pop it like this one when I pop it fire comes out." Mari popped the bubble and a fire ball came out.**

" **That's cool, what cool magic!"**

 **Mari laughed.**

" **Well I better go now and thank you for the tour Gray-sama!"**

" **No problem!"**

" **Hey Mari come here!" Lucy waved.**

" **You can come live at my place if you want!" Lucy suggested.**

" **Really? Thank you!" thanked Mari.**

" **Don't worry about it!"**

" **Hey Mari can I have a talk with you before you leave?" Juvia asked.**

" **Sure what is it?" she asked.**

" **Back off Gray-sama!" she looked with stern eyes.**

" **Why?"**

" **Why? Because he's mine!"**

" **Oh…you mean boyfriend girlfriend?"**

" **Um…" Juvia thought for a moment.**

" **If I tell her no she might steal him…I better say yes…" Juvia thought.**

" **Yes, it is boyfriend girlfriend relationship." Juvia nodded.**

" **Really, I didn't see you with him at all today."**

" **That's because you were with him the whole day!"**

" **Oh okay then…sorry…"Mari showed a smile but deep inside she was heartbroken, she liked Gray…**

" **Let's go Mari!" Lucy smiled.**

" **Okay…" Mari picked up her luggage and headed for Lucy's apartment.**

 **Chapter 2- Teams**

" **I like your apartment on the outside, Gray showed me but inside it's AMAZING!" Mari said.**

" **Thanks Mari!" Lucy replied.**

" **So did you enjoy the tour with Gray?"**

" **I sure did…can you keep a secret, between us girls?"**

" **Of course I can!"**

" **I like Gray but Juvia said that they are together girlfriend boyfriend relationship…" Mari drooped.**

" **What? Boyfriend girlfriend relationship I don't believe it!"**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Gray never told me about that and Juvia never said anything about it either…"**

" **You mean there is a chance that they are not seeing each other?"**

" **I'll ask him tomorrow…anyway what team do you want to be in?"**

" **I don't know…I'm new so I'll have to look around…"**

" **I know I'll ask Natsu if you can be in our team because you're a freshman and you need experience!"**

" **Really can you ask him?"**

" **Sure I can, we are in girlfriend boyfriend relationship!"**

" **Wow you're lucky Lucy!"**

" **Yeah but Natsu can be a dumb ass sometimes…"**

" **Gray introduced me to him, they fought with each other for 10 whole minutes but then Erza stopped them…"**

" **They're usually like that! Normal behaviour…" Lucy giggled.**

" **So Mari get changed into your pyjamas in there I'll wait for you." Lucy sat on a chair and started writing her novel.**

" **Okay I'm done!" Mari popped out in her pyjamas.**

" **Okay Mari come here I bought a bed that can be stored by folding it up." Lucy pulled the bed strap and the bed fell down.**

" **Cool!"**

" **I know got it for 700Jewel! It's a bargain, it used to be 1000Jewel!"**

" **Put your luggage next to the bad and you can sleep there tonight."**

" **Thank you!" Mari plopped her stuff next to her bed and then crawled into bed while Lucy just went into her own bed.**

" **Lucy?"**

" **Humph?"**

" **Why did you buy another bed?"**

" **Because you were coming to my place!"**

" **Am I a bother to be around?"**

" **Not at all!"**

" **Thank you for buying a bed for me but I could have slept on the couch you know…"**

" **It's cold today, you need a bed!"**

" **Well then thanks!**

" **You're welcome…"**

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

" **Morning Mari, get up!"**

 **Mari stretched her arms.**

" **I'm up!" Mari lazily walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and got changed.**

" **So what are we doing today?"**

" **Getting you in a team silly, Team Natsu!"**

" **What if he doesn't accept me…?"**

" **He will don't worry, he accepted me when I was starting out!"**

" **Humph…"**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **Morning everyone!"**

" **Morning Lucy and Mari!"**

" **Come on Mari let's go to Natsu!"**

" **NATSU!" Lucy yelled.**

" **Yo Luce!" Natsu showed his toothy grin.**

" **This is Mari, can she join our group? She's just new." Lucy introduced.**

" **Sure, I'll accept that! Welcome aboard Mari!" Natsu bro-fisted her. Mari smiled.**

" **So Mari you in our team now?" a familiar voice said.**

 **Mari turned around.**

" **Yo!" Gray smiled.**

" **Gray is in this team!" Mari blushed.**

" **Of course didn't you know?"**

" **No…"**

" **And Erza is in our team too!"**

" **Hey Mari, we meet again…" Erza smiled while crossing her arms.**

" **WHAT NATSU ACCEPTED MARI IN HIS TEAM BUT WHEN I WAS NEW LUCY DIDN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Juvia thought.**

" **And the worst part is that Gray is going to spend more time with Mari…NOOOO!" Juvia bit her handkerchief.**

" **I better go with them…" Juvia swiftly followed Team Natsu.**

" **Ahh!" Juvia bumped into someone.**

" **Oh gomenasai!" Juvia turned around.**

" **It's okay…" the guy smiled. Juvia gasped.**

" **So are you new to the guild…?" Juvia asked.**

" **Yeah I'm Akihiro." Akihiro introduced.**

" **I'm Juvia, nice to meet you!" Juvia smiled while blushing.**

" **Ah I almost forgot!" Juvia looked at where Gray was.**

" **He disappeared!" Juvia sighed in defeat…**

" **I don't know why you are talking to yourself but I better go, see ya Juvia." Akihiro smiled.**

" **See ya…" Juvia moped.**

 **Chapter 3- Mari's First Mission**

" **So what job do you want to do?" Natsu asked.**

" **How about this one, the reward is 100,000J!" Lucy looked at what it said.**

 _ **HELP!**_

 _ **Kill 3 bandits at the Mysterious Palace.**_

" **Cool, we get to kill something!" Natsu smiled.**

" **Don't be such a child Natsu." Erza crossed her arms.**

" **Aye…" he replied.**

" **Natsu can we go fishing after the mission?" Happy asked.**

" **Sure!"**

 **Team Natsu head out for their job.**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **(Sigh) Gray-sama…" Juvia looking at the table.**

" **Hi there!" Akihiro appeared behind Juvia.**

" **Juvia doesn't want to talk now…" Juvia didn't look at him.**

" **But…can I ask you something?" Akihiro rubbed his head while Juvia turned around.**

" **What is it…?" Juvia looked at him with angry scary eyes.**

" **Ah…I was wondering if you can go on a mission with me…" he gulped. Juvia blinked twice.**

" **Huh?" Akihiro stopped rubbing his head.**

" **Will you go?" Juvia smiled.**

" **Juvia will go with you!" Akihiro smiled back.**

" **Really, then let's go then!" Akihiro grabbed Juvia and took off. Juvia blushed.**

" **Arra Arra…" Mira smiled while washing the dishes then giggled.**

 ***WITH TEAM NATSU***

" **We're at the palace, you ready Mari?" Lucy looked at her.**

" **I'm ready!" she looked hyped up.**

" **Cool, then let's go!" Team Natsu went through the doors.**

" **Hello, what can I do for you people?" a woman asked.**

" **Oh we accepted this job request, we are from Fairy Tail." Natsu explained.**

" **Oh I see, come this way." The woman led the way.**

" **Master, mages from Fairy Tail have arrived." The woman bowed.**

" **Ah…let them in" he said.**

 **The doors opened.**

" **Sit down." he ordered.**

 **They sat down.**

" **Now these bandits sent me a letter saying that they would kill me at midnight. I want you all to protect me and kill those 3 bandits."**

" **Okay!"**

" **Seriously midnight? I didn't bring enough fish!" Happy circled around Natsu flying around.**

" **Shut up neko and let's finish the job then tomorrow you can go fishing ne?" Lucy smiled.**

 **Happy frowned.**

" **Fine…"**

" **Okay now it's 9:00pm now so I'll explain how we are going to be setting up!" Erza explained.**

" **First I will be outside scouting the area with Happy. Happy will be flying around outside to see if there is anything suspicious while I scout the entrance. Lucy and Natsu would protect the master and must keep alert at all times. Mari and Gray will be in front of Natsu and Lucy also protecting. Got it?" Erza asked.**

" **Yeah I think so…" Natsu spaced out.**

" **NATSU, DON'T STUFF THIS JOB UP!"**

" **H-hai…!"**

 **Chapter 4- It Strikes Midnight…**

 **Everyone was in place…**

 **Erza at the entrance, Lucy and Natsu in front of the master, Happy outside scouting the area by flying and Gray and Mari in front of Lucy and Natsu.**

" **Lucy, be on guard!" Natsu informed Lucy.**

" **I know." She replied.**

" **Mari, it's almost midnight, you ready?"**

" **Yeah, you tired?"**

" **No…" Gray yawned.**

" **You sure? You just yawned…" Mari looked concerned.**

" **Oh I yawned because…I didn't want to wait and longer! Yeah that's it!" Gray fake smiled.**

" **I see…" Mari smiled back.**

" **I know your tired Gray-sama, you don't have to lie to me~!" Mari thought and giggled.**

 **It hit midnight…**

" **THEY'RE HERE!" Erza yelled in her lightning empress armour.**

" **Yosha!" Natsu smiled creating flames around his hands.**

" **Open gate of the twins GEMINI!" Lucy summoned.**

" **Master, how can we help?" Gemini asked in Lucy's body.**

" **Transform into Natsu and help him out okay?"**

" **Okay!" Gemini transformed into Natsu.**

" **Ohhh! I have a twin!" Natsu stared at Gemini.**

" **Let's fight Natsu!" Gemini created flames around its body.**

" **Okay." Natsu grinned charging at the first bandit.**

 **Erza and Happy were fighting one bandit, Gray and Mari were fighting one bandit and Natsu and Lucy were fighting the last bandit.**

" **Gray-sama you okay?" Mari helped him up.**

" **I'm fine."**

" **Ice Make Lance!" Gray froze the bandit.**

" **EXPLODE!" Mari surrounded the frozen bandit with blue and red bubbles then exploded them.**

" **Well we killed one of them…" Gray panted.**

" **Good job Mari!" Gray hi-fived her.**

" **Thanks~!" she smiled.**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu and Gemini synchronised hitting the bandit.**

" **We did it!" Lucy jumped up and down.**

 **Natsu fell on the floor smiling.**

" **Thanks Gemini!" Lucy forced closure on Gemini.**

" **No problem master…" Gemini said while disappearing.**

" **Let's go back now." Erza said holding a fried bandit then threw him away.**

" **Natsu!" Happy flew to him.**

" **He's okay, just exhausted." Lucy smiled at Happy then helped Natsu up.**

" **Thank you very much, I'll give you your money." The master gave Team Natsu 100,000J.**

" **YATA! CASH!" Lucy yelled happily.**

" **I can finally pay my rent!"**

" **Bye!" Team Natsu waved then left, heading for the guild.**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **We're back!" Team Natsu waved at the guild members.**

" **Welcome back!" they replied.**

" **So how was the mission guys?" Mira asked.**

" **It was easy!" Natsu bragged.**

" **So Mari did you like this mission?"**

" **It was good, everyone was working together, it was fun and I had a good time working along side everyone!"**

" **That's good…" Mira smiled happily.**

" **Let's go I'm tired…" Lucy stretched her arms and yawned.**

" **Yeah, we're all tired, see ya Mira!" Erza waved.**

" **Bye!" Mira waved back.**

" **Bye guys, I'm going this way with Mari!" Lucy waved.**

" **Bye Luce! Bye Mari!" Natsu smiled.**

" **See ya Lucy and Mari!" Erza said.**

" **Bye guys!" Gray smiled.**

" **Bye Lushi and Mari!" Happy gave them a hug.**

 **Everyone part ways, going to their houses.**

 ***AT LUCY'S HOUSE***

" **Let's go to bed now…" Lucy came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas.**

" **Yeah…" Mari pulled the bed strap and the bed fell down.**

" **Tomorrow we're going on a trip to the beach wanna come? Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Akihiro, Juvia and Happy would be there."**

" **Sure I'll come!" Mari replied.**

" **Good…you'll have fun. Since Gray would be there right?" Lucy smiled cheekily.**

 **Mari blushed.**

" **Ha ha! I'm joking I'm joking!" Lucy laughed.**

" **Good night Mari…"**

" **Goodnight Lucy…"**

 **Chapter 5- Beach Fairies**

 ***RING RING***

" **AHHH! Juvia hates the sound of her alarm clock!" Juvia turned off the alarm clock. It was 5:30am in the morning.**

" **Juvia would like to check if my swim suit still fits me." Juvia walked to her closet but then saw a note on the table.**

" **Huh? What's this?" Juvia picked the note up. This is what it said:**

 **Dear Juvia,**

 **Meet me at the south Magnolia Park at 6:30am.**

 **Love Akihiro.**

 **Juvia read it over and over again.**

" **Did he just write love?" Juvia blushed.**

" **Well I better meet up with him since we are best friends after all." Juvia got changed and walked to the south Magnolia Park.**

" **It's 6:25am and I don't see him anywhere…" Juvia looked around until she saw Akihiro leaning against the big tree.**

" **Akihiro!" Juvia said while running to him.**

" **So what did you want?" Juvia asked.**

" **Well…uhh…this is for you Juvia…" he held out a small box with a little pink bow tied around it.**

" **What's this?"**

" **Well…just open it…" Akihiro blushed.**

 **Juvia accepted the package then opened it and inside was a gold coloured necklace in a shape of a heart.**

" **I saved up some money and bought this…for you…" Akihiro turned his head and looked at the leaves of the big tree while blushing. Juvia giggled.**

" **You don't need to buy Juvia gifts!"**

 **Akihiro frowned…**

"…"

" **Something wrong?" Juvia tried comforting him by putting her hand on his shoulder.**

" **Well it's just that ever since I met you I feel really weird and butterflies form into my stomach every time I talk to you…"**

" **I…when I saw you sad when you were looking at Gray the other day I wanted do you something about it and make you smile instead of frowning…" Juvia kept on listening.**

" **And…and now I know why I keep on feeling this way when I'm with you…" Akihiro grabbed her waist with his hands.**

" **I love you Juvia…" Juvia gasped and her flushed red.**

" **I…I lo-" Akihiro caught her lips and kissed them. Juvia's eyes were wide open all surprised. But then she kissed back. They broke off the kiss.**

" **I love you too Akihiro." Juvia hugged him smiling, her head on his chest. Akihiro hugged back.**

 **Little did they know Gray saw the whole thing.**

" **Juvia…why did you pick him…? Why…? I thought I loved you more than he does…" Gray started to cry silently while Juvia and Akihiro kissed once more.**

 ***AT THE BEACH***

" **Did you bring everything?" Lucy asked Mari.**

" **Yeah, it's all in the picnic basket." Mari showed her.**

" **That's good! Let's meet up with everyone, they're over there!" Lucy pointed to where everyone was. Lucy and Mari ran to them.**

" **Hey guys!" they ran.**

" **Hey Mari, hey Lucy!" they replied.**

" **So who wants to play beach volleyball?" Lucy held up a beach ball.**

" **I do!" Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu And Erza said together.**

" **Cool we have even numbers! Mari, Gray, Akihiro, Juvia, you want to join?"**

" **Juvia would pass…"**

" **Same here…" Gray lied down on the towel.**

" **I'm not into sports at the moment…" Mari said.**

" **I don't like beach volleyball, I'll pass too…" Akihiro said.**

" **Okay suit yourselves…" Lucy, Happy, Erza, Carla, Wendy and Natsu walked to the volleyball net and started playing.**

" **Gray-sama, you okay? Mari looked at Gray.**

" **Uh…yeah." Gray looked at Akihiro and Juvia together and frowned.**

" **They look so cute together don't you think so Gray-sama?" Mari smiled.**

" **Yeah…" Gray frowned without Mari noticing.**

" **Hey Juvia wanna surf?"**

" **Uh…sorry but Juvia wants to spend time with Gray-sama…" Juvia looked at Mari and Gray together.**

" **On second thought I'll surf with you!" Juvia smiled but then formed into a frown.**

" **You okay?"**

" **It's just that….Juvia doesn't know how to surf…" Juvia looked embarrassed. Akihiro laughed softly.**

" **I'll teach you, come on!" he grabbed Juvia's hand and ran into the water and teaching her how to surf.**

" **GRAY-SAMA WHAT'S WRONG!?" Mari touched his forehead with her forehead.**

" **You're burning up! Guys, Gray-sama got a fever!" everyone panicked and ran to Gray who was lying on Mari's lap unconscious.**

" **GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia ran with Akihiro following her.**

" **Let's go back guys…" Lucy said while grabbing an icepack and putting it on top of Gray's head.**

 **Natsu grabbed the volleyball, Wendy grabbed the picnic basket and Erza and Mari carried Gray. (LOL! Sorry I just had to do that~!)**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **Where am I…?" Gray put his hand on his head.**

" **He woke up GRAY-SAMA!" Mari hugged him.**

" **I was so worried, you got us all worried…" Mari smiled while blushing.**

" **Sorry…I made you worry so much…"**

" **It's okay…I'm just glad you're okay…"**

" **They llliiikkkeee each other!" Happy flew past them.**

 **They both blushed.**

" **Juvia is soooo jealous!" Juvia screamed in her head.**

" **I got to go…see ya Gray-sama…come on Lucy, let's go." Mari left the guild with Lucy.**

 ***AT LUCY'S HOUSE***

" **Mari, you really care for Gray don't you…?"**

" **Yeah but I know that he likes Juvia…the way he looks at her everytime…I feel so…lonely…"**

" **Oh Mari it's okay…what you need is time and a little faith. Gray would have to choose, you or Juvia. It's all about fate."**

" **So then what happens if he chooses Juvia?" Mari's eyes started to water up.**

" **Hmmmph…I don't know Mari…I just don't know…" Lucy hugged Mari. Mari started crying…..**

 **Chapter 6- Choose One! Leave The Other…**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **Minna, Juvia and I have something to tell you!" Akihiro stood up while holding Juvia's hand which made her stand up as well.**

" **What is it?" Mira asked curiously.**

" **Well Juvia and I are now dating!" Akihiro said happily as everyone cheered but Gray.**

" **That is unbelievable! Congratulations!" the guild said but Gray.**

" **Thanks guys!" Akihiro and Juvia said happily.**

" **KISS! KISS! KISS!" Juvia and Akihiro stared into each others eyes and kissed.**

" **KYAA!" Lucy fainted while Natsu fanned her.**

" **You just had to faint didn't you Lucy…?" Natsu said while fanning her.**

" **They're just so cute together..!" Lucy said still on the floor sounding half drunk. (I don't know why…)**

 **Everyone celebrated but Gray.**

" **Humph…I lost…maybe I should give up Juvia…she already found love…" Gray moped.**

" **G-Gray…?" Juvia stuttered.**

 **Gray lifted his head to see Juvia holding hands with Akihiro.**

" **What…" he asked trying to hide his tears.**

" **I-I just want to say…um…thank you…"**

 **Gray looked shocked.**

" **Why?"**

" **F-for helping me…get used to the guild and making me join…If I didn't…I wouldn't of met Akihiro…thank you…" Juvia hugged Gray.**

 **Mari looked at Gray. She approached him.**

" **G-Gray-sama…?" Mari stuttered while blushing.**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Um…I….L-like you…" Mari looked on the floor.**

" **Mari…"**

" **Y-yeah?"**

" **I-I like you too…" Gray stood up, pulled Mari's arm and kissed her.**

 **Mari blushed.**

" **Will you be my girlfriend?"**

" **I will!" Mari blushed and winked Gray.**

" **Guys! I have a confession to make!" Gray said while holding Mari's hand**

" **Mari and I are a couple!" Mari and Gray smiled.**

 **Lucy woke up.**

" **OMG! KYAA!" Lucy fainted.**

" **Lucy, stop fainting would ya?" Natsu said while fanning her.**

" **But they are so cute together too…." Lucy said sounding half drunk. (She's not drunk I SWEAR!)**

" **Mari?" Juvia approached Mari.**

" **Yeah?"**

" **I…wanna apologise…"**

" **For what?"**

" **I was jealous when you first joined the guild…Gray never did those sort of things when I first came to the guild…to think he actually liked you…I feel guilty…I'm sorry…"**

" **You know…I was jealous of you…the way Gray looked at you I felt really jealous…he actually liked you…I'm sorry…I made you have a hard time…"**

" **It's okay, what matters is that you take care of Gray now…Friends?" Juvia held her hand out.**

" **Friends!" Mari shook her hand and hugged her.**


End file.
